


Pregnant

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler Fluff, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: El learns a new word from some of her friends.Oneshot/drabble





	Pregnant

Eleven tilted her head as she saw Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers come back into the Byers' house. Not an unusual sight of course, since all of them tended to hang out there a lot. However this time something was different. 

"Why are you big?" El asked suddenly.

Nancy looked up, maybe a little surprised. But she was smiling. "I'm pregnant, El."

El tilted her head. She didn't know that word. "Pregnant...?"

"Yeah. Jonathan and I--" She took his hand. "We're going to have a baby."

"...why?"

"Well." Nancy paused; she had to think of a good way to explain it to the younger girl. "A lot of the time when people love each other they decide they want to have children in order to share that love with."

El nodded slowly. That was a good point. 

And it'd be nice to have a little baby around... 

Later that day, Eleven was hanging out with the rest of her friends, the ones that were more her age. Nancy wasn't thirteen for the record. That would be a little creepy. 

"Mike? When are  _we_ going to have a baby?"

Mike choked on his drink. 

Their other friends snorted in laughter. 

And El herself just sort of frowned. Was it something she said?


End file.
